


Yuta's Adventure Quest

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MMORPGs, This is kinda cute, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: "No but- He's a little bit tiny extra pissed off with me today. Did I do anything wrong?" Yuta thinks with his eyebrows knitting together. Doyoung scoffs and picks another book, reading the cover. "Isn't he always like that to you?""No- I told you, he's a little bit tiny extra-""God I get it, dumbass. Honestly, who wouldn't be a little bit tiny extra pissed off at you if you keep bothering them?""You?""You're fucking dumb, Yuta.""For real though, Taeyong's weird today.""Then go ask him yourself."





	Yuta's Adventure Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the works that I really enjoyed writing. It's a cute one and it just portrays Yuta's personality a little? I guess? Longer than the others but I hope you'll enjoy!

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping, it's a lovely morning like how most anime opening theme song starts, and Yuta is imagining that in his head while walking towards school. It's his usual kind of morning, really, nothing much and nothing less.

Until he reaches a four-junction road. A boy was looking lost and Yuta notices that it's an unfamiliar face. "Hey, you okay there?" He walks up to the boy and questions him. "Uh actually, I'm not? I'm kinda lost here," the boy said. Yuta, feeling like a hero that should save the day, decides that he should help the boy to find his way out of the maze of roads that was engulfing him into terror and horrifying dungeon full of monsters and enemies- "I'll help you out. Where are you going?" He asked, pushing away the comical thoughts to the back of his head.

"I need to get to the nearest bus station since my school is at the other side of the neighbourhood. I just moved here recently and I'm still confused with the way around, that's why I got lost." Yuta nods his head and hums in response. He looks at his wristwatch and notices that there is a little bit more time left so he agrees to help the boy out. It sounds like a bonus quest to him at early in the morning and Yuta is up for a tiny little adventure.

They walk around the neighbourhood for a little while before finding the bus station that they were looking for. "Thank you!" The boy yelled happily and Yuta's bonus quest is complete, making him feel proud of himself. Yuta then goes to continue his original journey for the day, going to his own school.

 

-

 

When Yuta had arrived in his class, his friends were already in their seats, chatting away. He goes to his seat and drops his bag onto the table before going up to them. "Morning idiots. What's up?" Doyoung swings his arm around Yuta's neck and jerks him side to side while letting out mischievous giggles.

"Heeyyyy~ a little birdie told me that you walked to school with a cute dude?"

"What little birdie and which cute dude?" 

"Taeyong, you wanna tell him?"

Taeyong scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I told Doyoung that I saw you walking with some guy earlier, didn't say he was cute or anything." He shoots glares at Doyoung who literally made up stories from his words, but Taeyong wasn't going to lie that he actually thought the boy whom Yuta walked with was maybe a little cute to his liking. "Oh that! He said he's new to this place and he got lost, so I helped him!" Yuta answers with the proudest smile on his face and Taeyong finds that it looks idiotic.

"Tch boring," Doyoung replies before pulling away from Yuta and moves to his seat as the class is starting. He really don't want to get yelled by their teacher first thing in the morning for huddling up and talking with friends.

 

-

 

The rest of the day, Yuta notices that Taeyong has been avoiding him at all costs. He would try to talk to him and prank him sometimes but Taeyong ends up getting pissed and annoyed, not that he doesn't always gets annoyed, but this time it's just a little bit extreme. "What's up with Taeyong today?" he asks Doyoung who's currently picking a book from the shelves in the library. It's their break time and Yuta didn't want to stay in the class with a pissed and annoyed Taeyong. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with him today, I think?"

"No but- He's a little bit tiny extra pissed off with me today. Did I do anything wrong?" Yuta thinks with his eyebrows knitting together. Doyoung scoffs and picks another book, reading the cover. "Isn't he always like that to you?"

"No- I told you, he's a little bit tiny extra-"

"God I get it, dumbass. Honestly, who wouldn't be a little bit tiny extra pissed off at you if you keep bothering them?" 

"You?" 

"You're fucking dumb, Yuta." 

"For real though, Taeyong's weird today." 

"Then go ask him yourself."

They were about to keep talking and arguing but the school librarian hushed them before they could even continue. Doyoung rolls his eyes and proceeds towards one of the study tables in the corner while Yuta makes his way back to his class. It's a new quest, he thought. A quest to get Taeyong to stop getting pissed off at him and discover the secrets of why he gets pissed off.

 

-

 

"Taeeyoonnggg~ let's go to the arcade!" Yuta swings his bag onto his back and skips towards Taeyong who's still packing up his books. "We have homeworks to do, idiot," he simply replies Yuta with a bored expression. Seems like it'll be hard to uncover the secrets, Yuta thought. "But it's been a while since we've played at the arcade! Come on~ Only this one time!" Yuta tries his best to persuade Taeyong who goes straight out of the classroom without bothering if Yuta follows him or not. "I don't wanna," he simply said again.

"Come on~ It'll be fun!" Yuta tries again and this time, he swings his arm around Taeyong's neck, putting him in a difficult position to walk. "Fuck's sake, you're annoying. Fine, only for a while." Taeyong admits defeat and sighs. Yuta cheers as he manages to gain the key to uncover Taeyong's secret. He sets his mind to keep pestering the other until he opens his treasure chest to his secret.

They got to the arcade and Taeyong isn't going to lie, he really does have fun there. It's not like he never went to arcades but, it's always fun when he's with Yuta. The boy is competitive and he himself is the same, they had spent a lot of time at the arcades, just the two of them before and it always ends up with Yuta losing to all of the games they played.

"Oh my God- Not again!!" 

"Boo hoo~ you wanted to fight me but you're losing. Damn you're a certified loser."

Taeyong keeps laughing as Yuta keeps losing to him. It's a good sign for Yuta and he really thinks that Taeyong had gone into his trap. "I don't wanna play this anymore. Let's just pick up dolls." He pretends to sulk when Taeyong keeps winning against him in that Tekken game. Yuta gets up from his seat and goes towards the rows of crane games. It's one of the games that he's really good at and he thought he can make a bet with this game. Taeyong is already looking around at the prizes in the crane games when Yuta came up to him.

"Anything interesting that you want?" 

"Huh? You're gonna get it for me or something?"

"Yeah, why not?" 

"Please, I'm not some girly ass that needs a man to pick up dolls and gifts for me."

"Then let's make a bet. If I can pick up what you want, you'll have to answer a question, and vice versa. How's that?"

Taeyong thinks for a while. Yuta was never the type to make bets and considering he made one, there must be something. Taeyong isn't dumb and Yuta is being awfully obvious with his actions, but he decides to play along with it. "Deal. Then get me that figurine." He knew that figurines are the hardest to pick up in crane games and he had never seen Yuta succeed in picking one. Seems like the tables has turned for Yuta and he is already sweating just from the thought of losing the game that he always wins at.

Yuta took the challenge and now he is standing in front of the crane machine, analyzing his ways and plans on how to get the figurine. He really needs to win this so he can ask Taeyong the question that bothers him. It's like a bonus game where he uses the key that he obtained earlier and tries to unlock his ways through the patterns in the padlock to Taeyong's treasure chest full of secrets. Yuta inserts some coins into the crane machine and starts to focus when the song from the machine comes on.

Taeyong watches him with a little smirk on his face. It's not like he really wanted the overrated One Punch Man figurine, he just wanted to see his friend suffer from losing his pride over the game that he always win. Something about Yuta seems different today and the boy is overly determined on something. Taeyong secretly cheers him from inside as he actually, lowkey wants to know what kind of question that he will ask if he wins. Yuta is going through the hardest phase in the crane game and is about to push down the button for the crane to move down and grab the figurine box.

He looks around a little bit and nods to himself before pushing the button with a smack. Yuta gets up from his bending position and proudly places his hands on his waist as the crane manages to grab the box. Taeyong's eyes gotten wide but this isn't the end yet. The crane picks up the figurine box smoothly and both of them watches as the crane moves back up again. "Come on.. Come on.." Yuta chants lowly as the crane moves to the side slowly, with the box almost falling down from the hold of the crane.

Finally, the crane releases the box of figurine and Yuta cheers so loudly that everyone in the arcade probably looks at him. Taeyong is bewildered as he literally lost against Yuta on this just when he thought Yuta could not win. Yuta picks up the figurine box and hands it to Taeyong. "Here, your Saitama. Now get ready for my question." Yuta grinned so wide that Taeyong is almost offended. He takes the box from Yuta's hands and jerks his chin forward. "Shoot."

"Did I do something wrong to you today?"

That, isn't something that Taeyong expected. Yuta's expression is genuine and his head is tilted slightly to the side. It seems like the question had been bothering him all day and he really wanted to know the answer. Taeyong's dumb heart suddenly feels like its being squeezed as he literally forgot how to breathe for a moment. At times like this, he remembers that he actually has a crush on his best friend, which is stupid he thought. He blinks a few times before answering the boy, and of course, with a lie. "No you didn't?"

Yuta isn't going to give in. If he knew that there is really nothing, he wouldn't go all the way to make bets with Taeyong when he can just get that kind of answer so simply. "You're lying. Come on tell me, did I do anything wrong?" He pushes the question again, sounding a little sulky so that Taeyong would give in to him. He's so close to opening Taeyong's secret treasure chest but there is resistance. He needs to push more and give it a little delicate strength so it will open willingly. Taeyong sighs as he moves away from the crane games section. He wants to escape Yuta's invisible grip on him and he wants to run straight home but he knew Yuta wouldn't just simply give in. "Taeyoonnggg~" The boy follows him around until they're out of the arcade.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you'll have to buy me my favourite melon ice cream that you owe me." 

"The figurine isn't enough?" 

"Just buy it for me, there won't be bets or anything. I just want the ice cream." 

"Okay I'll buy!"

Taeyong sighs again for the nth time. He sits down at the bench in front of the arcade as he watch Yuta skips down the road towards the convenient store across from the arcade. He's not going to run away this time, he'll just let Yuta know.

 

-

 

"Now tell me." Yuta's feet are dangling off the metal railing that he climbed and sat on in front of Taeyong. The other has been busy eating his ice cream for some good minutes in silence and Yuta is growing impatient. He's so close to the end of his quest but it feels like there could be another bonus game that might appear out of nowhere.

As Taeyong is about to open his mouth to speak, a voice calls out from out of nowhere. "Hey, it's you!" It's the boy who was with Yuta that morning and he's approaching Yuta with a huge smile on his face. Taeyong watches Yuta jump off the railing and greet the boy with the same amount of smile. Here we go again, he thought. "I got to school in time earlier, thanks to you man." The boy said happily. His voice is somehow nice and Taeyong in no doubt thinks that he is handsome and cute looking, with his two dimples looking so prominent, decorating his cheeks.

"No problem, really! Oh, this is my friend! Taeyong, it's the guy from this morning that you saw me with!" 

"Yeah I know, hi there."

Taeyong answered boringly as he move his gaze away, nibbling on the ice cream that was bought by Yuta but somehow, the ice cream doesn't taste as sweet and refreshing anymore. He got up from the bench and went straight to throw the ice cream into the nearest rubbish bin. "I'm going home," and right then, the bonus game appeared. The treasure chest is locked back again and this time, it will be difficult to unlock it back unless Yuta is smart enough.

 

-

 

"Taeyong, what's up with you just now? You really just left me there with that dude and you even threw away the ice cream. I thought it's your favourite?"

Taeyong got a text from Yuta while he's completing his homework. He didn't want to delay on finishing it that he decides to ignore the text and think of only replying to it once he's done. Yuta thought he didn't want to talk to him so instead, he sent a million more texts to Taeyong, making his phone vibrate non stop.

"Taeyong"

"Taeyong"

"Answer me"

"Please"

"I need to know why did you leave like that"

"Taeyong"

"Taeyong I know you're still awake"

"Are you doing homework?"

"Am I bothering you?"

"Do you not want to talk to me?"

"Taeyong"

"Taeyong"

 

But the last text before he stops spamming made Taeyong stop doing his homework.

 

"Was it because of that guy?"

 

It made him feel guilty and all other sorts of emotions that he can't really grasp or understand. He stops to stare at the text and contemplates whether to answer or not. But Yuta's stupidity rubs on him and he didn't realize that Yuta could see him online on the messenger and before he could exit the app, Yuta texts him again.

 

"So it is about the guy?"

 

Taeyong wants to hit his head with a brick right at that moment. How is Yuta suddenly smart to think about all these when he can't even answer simple math questions most of the time? Taeyong finally decides to reply to him simply because he wants to be done with it.

 

"So what if it is?"

 

Soon after he sent the text, Yuta's number suddenly pops up on his phone screen, showing him that the boy is calling him. "God damn it," he curses to himself before answering the call.

 

"Fuck you want?" 

"Tell me."

 

Yuta's tone sounds serious over the phone and Taeyong is stuck. He don't know what to do or to say to his friend. He can't just simply blurt out that he's.. jealous? Right?

 

"Tell you what? What do you wanna know so bad?"

"You're acting weird to me today and I just wanna know if I did anything wrong. I know that we always fight but Taeyong, this is different and you know that too."

 

At this point, Yuta is really just upset. Not because he couldn't open Taeyong's treasure chest, but because Taeyong feels distant from him, something that he's not used to. He don't want them to fight and if there is anything, he wants them to solve it sooner than later. He adores his friendship with Taeyong and he don't want that to change.

"I- I didn't know you were that upset because of it." Taeyong sounded small and sad through the line. He never knew his sulky self could upset Yuta that much and that just hit him hard, that he never thought of Yuta's feelings.

 

"Just tell me about it, Taeyong?"

 

Taeyong let out a deep breath and braces himself before telling Yuta.

 

"Yeah, it is about that guy earlier." 

"Hmm.. Why?" 

"I don't know. I just don't like seeing him, it annoys me. It just annoys me how nice he looks like. Hearing how nice his voice is earlier annoys me more. I got mad, that's why I threw the ice cream away. It doesn't taste as good anymore knowing that you're right in front of me but you're talking to some random ass pretty looking guy. I'm mad at how dumb I look like right there so I left."

"..." 

"There I've told you everything." 

"That's it?" 

"What else do you want me to say? That I'm jealous that my best friend was talking to an unknown stranger that suddenly came into the neighbourhood and it just so happen that he's pretty handsome? Is that it?" 

"Taeyong-"

"Yeah right I'm jealous." 

"Taeyong, hey."

 

Taeyong blinks and stops talking when he realizes that he had talked too much, maybe a little bit tiny extra too much.

 

"Forget what I said." 

"No, Taeyong, listen." 

"What?!" 

"I- that was- well-" 

"You don't have anything to say? Now, I'm gonna go sleep. Goodnight." 

"Wai-"

 

He ends the call and let out a huge sigh. Yuta might have caught the point and he might have known that Taeyong likes him. It's probably the end of their friendship and he's ready for that. He closes his book, not caring if he had finished his homework or not and went straight to his bed. But before he could fall asleep, his phone vibrates one time. He wants to fight the urge of taking his phone from his study table but he's not going to deny his curiousity.

He takes a deep breath before unlocking his phone and opening the messenger app, to his and Yuta's chatroom. He reads the last text that Yuta had sent to him and his breathing stops for a moment as his heart, yet again, feels like it's being squeezed.

 

"That was cute. I'm sorry about the guy but, see you tomorrow. Let's walk to school together, I'll come by your house to pick you up. Goodnight, Yong. ^^"

 

Yuta's quest is finally complete and that night, he sleeps with a smile on his face. Both because he's satisfied with his adventure for the day, and because he had opened and found millions of surprises and secrets in Taeyong's treasure chest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and congrats for reaching the end! ♡
> 
> Do stop by! curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
